The Demon Blood Inside
by Krossxxx
Summary: Ciel Begins His New Life As A Demon. Includes Meeting Lord Lucifer And Finding Out Why His Sebastian Doesnt Need Sleep.
1. Chapter 1

On This Day. My Young Earl Died To Society. To Earth. Everywhere. He Was Named Dead. Exept In The Creatures Books. The Reapers. The Angels. And The Place Where He Fell Into.  
Hell. He Became A Demon. His Soul Getting Another Ingrediant. Sin. I Sent Out Candy In A Small Black Box To Our Acquaintances. Knowing The Humans Will Have A Broken  
Of The Young Lords Favorite Type Of Candy Too. Appearently It Was Extremely Sugary. "Sebastian.." He Groaned As He Sat Up, Releasing Me From My Thoughts.  
"Yes,My Lord?" I Asked Him. He Had Taken Off His Eyepatch And The Room Was Dark. But You Could See His Glowing Pink Eyes Looking At Me. I Could See His Frown As He Stared  
"How Does It Feel, To Not Be Able To Devoure My Soul?"He Mumbled Softly. "I Dont Know,My Lord" I Replied. To Be Honest,I Was Livid. I Could Kill A Whole Country And Still  
Be Unsatisfied. "My Lord, Get Some Rest. We're Going To Hell Tomorrow. Would You Like Some DewDrop?" I Suggested His Eyes Filled With Curiousity "Hell Exist?" He Asked,  
In His Usual Tone. "Yes, Lord Lucifer Has Requested To See The New.. Member, Of Hell. He Will Assign You Your Metamorphosis Depending On Your Sins Aswel As Your Personality,Young Lord"  
I Explained "So Yours Is A Crow?" He Asked. "Yes, My Young Lord" I Said. He Smirked "I Thought It Would Be A Dog." He Teased. I Sighed, If It Was That Then I Would  
Never Show My Face "Sebastian. I Want Some DewDrop" He Said "On Its Way" I Said And Left The Room. Rushing To The Kitchen And Grabbed The Hidden DewDrop. If Somebody Decided To Check The  
Mansion Out And Find It. It Would Be Devistating.  
Ciels POV  
I Watched As Sebastian Left The Room, I Sighed And Stared At My Hands. Ive Become A Disgusting Creature. A Demon, The Same As Sebastian. I Had A Burning Feeling In My Throat. It Was  
Barely Noticable Earlier. But Its Slightly Flared Up And My Head Is Ringing. The Blood In My Veins Burn Like Fire Against My Skin. I Wonder If Its Normal.. I Heard Sebastian  
Walking Up The Stairs With The Cups Rattling On The Tray. I Waited For Him. I Could Already Smell The DewDrop. It Smelled Like Vanilla. But Even Sweeter. He Opened The Door And Walked  
Over. Sitting The Tray Beside My Bed And Pouring The Liquid Into A Cup, Handing It To Me. I Took A Sip And Moaned. It Tasted Wonderful. "Sebastian. Leave The Cup Here.  
You Can Go On And Do Your Own Thing. Im Going To Sleep" I Said. He Nodded And Picked Up The Tray And Left The Room. Leaving Me In The Me Utterly Alone.  
I Took Another Sip Of My DewDrop And Laid Down, Closing My Eyes. Instantly Falling Into A Deep Sleep. Suddenly I Opened My Eyes. There Were Bodies Under Me. I Looked At My Hands  
There Was Blood.. I Was Everywhere. I Looked Around, There Was A Large Lava Stream, But Other Then That I Couldnt See. I Heard People Screaming. Crying For Help.  
A Woman Appeared. "You.. Killed Them. You Killed Me You Left Me! Your A Murderer!" She Screamed. I Realised.. She Was My Mother.. Soon My Father Appearened.  
"We Should Have Left You. Given You Too Somebody else. . No Even Better. We Should Have Killed You. People Would Be Happy. Still Alive With Theyre Familly" He Looked Away And Hugged  
My ... Sebastian Appearend "Disgusting. What A Little Brat. Relying Me On Everything And Then Crying When Somebody Doesnt Like Him. Hes Disgusting.  
I Should Have Devoured Your Soul Before I Got Stuck With You, Ugh" He Said And Turned Around.. I Was Crying, Nobody Needed Me. Or Wanted Me. I Reached For Him.. Dont Leave  
Me Sebastian.. Sebastian! SEBASTIAN! I Suddenly Jolted Up, I Was Trembling. "My Lord, Did You Have Another Nightmare?" Sebastian Said As He Stood Beside My Bed, I Nodded  
"Ah.. It Must Have Been The DewDrop" He Said And Picked Up The Cup Beside My Bed, Why Was I So Upset When Sebastian Said Those Things. Sebastian Turned And Left The Room  
"Sebastian" I Mumbled And Looked At Him, He Turned And Returned The Glaze. "Hurry Up And Return."I Said. "Of Course Young Master" He Said And Continued, I Dont Want That  
Dream To Happen.. My Parents And Sebastian Hating Me.. Was The Worst Nightmare In The World Before. The Dead People Didnt Matter Anymore. It Was About The People Who  
I Knew In It.. Suddenly Sebastian Appeared Beside My Bed "My Lord, Is Something Bothering You?" He Asked And Glared Down At Me. His Hand Reaching To My Chin And Lifting It With Two  
Fingers. I Glared Back "Nothing At All. Just My Dream,Dog" I Said. He Glared Even More And Nodded "As You Wish" He Said And Left. I Laid Down. Lets Hope It All Stopped..


	2. Note

Im Glad Somebody Loved My Story. I Wanted To Say That The Second Chapter Is Almost Done.

Thank You For Reading.

See You Again Soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian POV

When I Left Ciels Room I Decided To Prepare For Tomorrow. Or Atleast Relax. I Sat On A Sofa, Leaning Back. Ill Have To Train Ciel How To Take Souls.. But I Need Him To Begin On Something Easy.. Maybe Blood.. But Human Blood Of Sorts Is Alittle Too Advanced For Him. I Guess Ill Figure It Out Later. He Should Start Becoming Hungry Soon I Wonder What His Metamorphosis Will Be. I'd Think Something Of A Large Snake. Or Maybe Even A Fox. The Young Lord Is, After All A Sly Fox.I Snickered. Now That I Think About It. A Cat Fits Him Perfectly Now. Not Anything Else. Ugh, I Stood Up And Decided To Start Cleaning The House. It Took My Around 30 Minutes Too Clean The Entire Mansion. It Took My 40 Minutes To Take Care Of The Bushes And Wildlife On The Estate. I Walked Back Inside And Took A Small Break. Checking On The Young Master Who Was Sleeping Peacefully. Might Aswell Gather Human Blood. Maybe More DewDrop Aswell As Some Food For The Young Lord Too. If I Remember Right He Could Still Consume Human Food. Ill Get Him Some Blue Lobster, Maybe Some Chocolate Gateau. I Was Off On My Adventure. Almost There.. Almost.. **=-Sebastian-=** I Heard Ciel Call For Me. Darn. I Was Hoping To Take My Time To Get There Before He Woke But I Guess Not. I Was Going Into The Next Town But It Had Turned Day Already. We Must Be Late. I Ran Quickly To The Mansion Which Took Only Seconds I Hurried Into Ciels Room Only To Be Greeted By A Panting Ciel. He Looked Miserable, His Hair Was A Mess And His Eyes. Werent The Pink, They Were A Deep Deep Dark Red. He Was Still In His Bed, Clenching His Throat. Hes Craving Already Or Is He Just Broken? But He Couldnt Be Broken.. That Means I Have To Do That.. "My Young Lord, Please Open Your Mouth" I Asked Him, He Quickly Opened His Mouth. As I Thought. His incisors Came In Quickly. Hes Developing Quicker Then I. Is It Because He Wasnt Made From Hells Fire? Must Be. I Started To Take My Glove Off My Hand "W-What Are You Doing Sebastian" Ciel Asked As He Watched. "My Lord, I Wasnt Able To Get Any Human Blood. Unless You Want Me To Right Now And You Having To Wait With The Increasing Pain. Or You Can Serve It Instantly Right Now" I Stated Looking Down At Him, He Gave Me A Defeated Look Before Quickly Grabing My Hand And Bitting Harshly Into My Wrist. "My My, What A Appetite You Have. Like A Newborn With Their First Taste Of Milk" I Said And Chuckled. He Was Looking Down As He Drank Quickly. A Demons Thirst For The First Time Could Drain Thousand Humans. But Instantly Quenched By A Demon Of Close Relation. I Wasnt Expecting It To Actually Work,My Lord Started To Tremble As He Drank, I Even Thought I Heard Him Purr. Maybe He Is A Released My Wrist And Yawned, Laying Back Down And Basically Passing Out. Well That Was Interesting. Just Silently Pass Out. I Sighed And Ran To The Next Town. I Need To Get Human Blood,Lobster And Chocolate Gateau. Theres A Store That Has Chocolate Gateaus Called Pâtisserie. Ill Go There Then The Blue Lobster And Then Ill Find Some Human And Drain Them. Hopefully I Can Get It To The Young Master While Its Still Warm. I Would Imagion He Wouldnt Like It Much Cold.

~Three Hours Later~

I Finally Got Back With The Gateau,The Lobster And The Blood From The Homeless Man. I Quickly Rushed To The Mansion And Put Away The Items. Leaving The Blood Out So I Could Pour The Red Liquid Into A Tea Cup For The Young Master As I Woke Him Up. I Made Him A Parfait And A Scone. I Put The Items On A Tray And Began To Walk Up The Stairs And Into My Young Lords Room, Beieng Greeted By A Heap Of Blankets On His Beat. And A Small Indent From Where I Could Tell Was Ciel. My Lord. I Walked Over And Sat The Tray On His Table Beside His Bed. Looking At Him And Began To Unwrap Him From The Bedding. Afterwards I Finally Saw Him. The Boy Who Was Erased From The World. My Young Lord Ciel My Young Lord, With His Messy Hair And His Messy Clothing. "Young Lord, Its Time To Wake Up. We Have Work To Do And We'll Be Late If You Sleep Any More" I Said And Lightly Shook His Shoulder Before Walking To The Window And Opening The Curtains. My Young Lord Made A Groan "Just 5 More Minutes Then Ill Be Up.." He Mumbled "Im Afraid That Wont Do, We Are Set To Leave Soon, Ill Get Your Clothing" I Told Him And Walked To His Clothing. He Needed To Be On His Best Behaivour And Look Presentable To Lords. If I Couldnt Do That Then Im Afraid I Would Just Loose My Reputation In Lord Beelzebub Would Be Disapointed. I Picked Out Ciels Blue Outfit With The Black Hat. Putting Them On My Arm And Walking Over. Ciel Had A Light Grey Ring Around His Eyes As He Ate The Scone, Looking Very Unsatisfied. "Is It Not To Your Liking?" I Asked Him. He Looked At Me Discusted "It Taste Like Sandpaper" He Said And Placed The Remaining Scone Back Onto The Plate. I Laid His Clothes On His Bed And Watched Him Take No Hesitation At The Teacup."Sebastian. Whatever This Is, It Taste Different" He Mumbled And Sat The Empty Cup On The Plate And Began To Eat His Parfait "It Was A New Recipe I Suppose. Did You Like It" I Asked As I Grabbed His Small Black Shoes "I Didnt Like It. But I Didnt Dislike It"He Mumbled Between Bites Of His Desert "Would You Prefer Me Try Another Recipe" I Asked. He Nodded And Look One More Bite Before Standing Up And Walking To Me, Before Standing Infront Of Me And Sitting Down. I Began To Unbutton His Shirt And Slide It Off. Before Undoing His Shoes And Taking Them Off. I Placed My Hand At The Bottom Of His Left Leg And Lifted At His Everso Pale Skin. If He Stopped Moving. He Would Be A Porcelain Doll, A Small Breakable Doll. He Frowned And Kicked My Hand "Hurry Up And Finish Dressing Didnt You Tell Me We We're In A Hurry?" He Said As He Glared Down At Me "Yes, My Lord" I Said And Slid His Pants Off Aswell As His Undergarments. Before Re-Dressing Him. "Alright My Lord. We'll Need To Visit The Undertakers Place" I Said And Escorted Him To The Carriage. Telling The Driver The Location Of The Undertakers Locations And Got In With My Lord. "Sebastian, What Does The Undertaker Have to Do With Going To Hell?" My Young Lord Asked Me And Glared At Me In My Eyes. Dead On. Oh My Young Lord,Your Soul Would Have Filled Me For A Few Thousand Centuries. But Then Again, It Would Be Quite Boring. "Undertaker Knows The Location Of The Hell Gate" I Responded, He Nodded And Grabbed A NewsPrint, Reading It For The Rest Of The Way, I Got Out And Helped My Young Lord Exit The Carriage Aswell, Following Him Into The Undertakers Shop.


End file.
